The Idiot of Tag Status
by Hyucchi
Summary: Gara-gara dibujuk oleh Masamune dan Madoka di kelasnya, akhirnya Ginga si murid teladan, yang jarang membuka situs jenjaring sosial, kembali membuka akunnya sepulang sekolah. Seseru apa, sih, status berantai yang tengah populer itu? Ginga penasaran dan ingin mencobanya juga. Sekuel of Baka Hollidays. Mind to read and review?


Ginga menghela nafas begitu sampai ke rumahnya dari sekolah. "Aku pulang," ucapnya. Walau tidak ada yang menyahut sama sekali berhubung ayah dan ibunya sama-sama keluar kota sekarang. Anak berambut jabrik merah ini langsung melepas kedua sepatunya lalu meletakannya di rak sepatu. Kedua kakinya yang masih mengenakan kaos kaki pun melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Cklek.

Ginga membuka pintu bertulis _"Ginga's Room"_ di lantai dua rumahnya. Sepi, tentu saja, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam rumah tersebut. Pemuda itu pun melempar tas sekolahnya pelan ke ranjang, lalu langsung terduduk di depan meja belajar dan membuka laptopnya.

"Gara-gara Masamune ribut, sih, apa seharusnya aku mencoba juga, ya?"

* * *

.

.

.

**The Idiot of Tag Status**

Made By © Hyucchi™

**Metal Fight Beyblade** belong to Takafumi Adachi.

Sekuel of: **Baka Hollidays** fanfiction.

Character(s): Ginga and _many_.

Genre(s): Humor, Parody, Friendship.

**WARNING**(!):  
OOC sangat, kebanyakan isinya seputar dunia maya, misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan babi, mungkin singkat, kata-kata kasar yang tidak disensor, abal-abal, ngaco, amburadul, humor garing, de-el-el.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST KEEP SILENT AND LEAVE.**  
_Because only an idiot person who try reading what he/she dislike._

.

_Enjoy reading~~_

.

.

* * *

Tidak tahu siapa Ginga? Baiklah, mari berkenalan sedikit mengenainya. Pria―tentu saja―, masih duduk di bangku sekolah, bersekolah di Blanachool dengan predikat murid teladan. Sekolah yang juga khusus untuk para _bladers_ itu pun mengakui dan mengangkat Hagane Ginga sebagai_ bladers_ nomor satu di sekolahnya.

Sifatnya?

Tenang, dia anak yang sangat baik, ceria, pandai bersosialisasi, dan penuh semangat. Wajar saja setiap di sekolah ia selalu terlihat dikelilingi banyak teman. Menyenangkan sekali hidupnya, sebut saja seperti itu.

Dan sekarang, ia mulai membuka situs jenjaring sosial dari laptopnya yang sudah terhubung dengan koneksi internet. Nah, lho, bukannya sepulang sekolah apa tidak lebih baik makan dulu? Tenang, dia sudah makan burger yang dibelinya saat perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, setidaknya perutnya sudah terisi daripada nantinya tiba-tiba ia kelaparan seperti cacing gila.

Sejujurnya, ia membuka situs jenjaring sosial bukan untuk melakukan suatu kesibukan di dunia maya. Pasalnya, Ginga jauh lebih aktif di dunia nyata ketimbang dunia maya. Akun _Facenote_―situs jenjaring sosial yang ia maksud―miliknya pun hanya digunakan untuk menanyakan tugas rumah yang kelupaan kepada teman-temannya. Tak lebih.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Semua ini karena sobat kudanya―eh, salah, maksudnya temannya, Masamune, yang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu tadi saat di sekolah.

* * *

_..._

_Flashback_

Puk.

"Hei, kawan! Bagaimana kelas bahasa Inggrisnya tadi?" sapa seseorang berambut jabrik hitam pada Ginga yang sedang memakan sarapannya. Ginga menoleh sebentar sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sampai akhirnya semua zat gizi itu ia telan, Ginga baru menyahut sobat baiknya itu.

"Baik seperti biasa, dong!" jawabnya bersemangat, seperti biasa. Dan―oh, jangan bingung. Sekalipun Ginga dan orang di depannya ini satu kelas, tapi sekolah mereka memiliki sistem khusus yang bisa memilih kelas pelajaran sendiri. Jadi―

"Ck, kau tahu, tadi Julius-_sensei _menghukumku meminum larutan kimia gara-gara aku terlambat masuk! Gia memang sarap bejat, untung saja Tsubasa yang juga satu pelajaran denganku membantuku mencari obat, kalau tidak bisa mati aku," gerutu pemuda bersurai hitam tadi, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ginga―yang memang tempat duduknya disana―. Ginga cengo mendengar curhat temannya.

"What!? La-Larutan kimia itu betulan diminum!?" Ginga terperanga di tempat. Sebenarnya mengakui ketangguhan seorang Kadoya Masamune. "Hebat sekali kau, coba saja aku satu kelas, aku akan memotretnya dan memasukannya ke _Facenote_, huahahahaha!" dan bukannya mengasihani, Ginga malah menertawai Masamune.

Si rambut hitam mengerling marah. "Brengsek, untung saja yang sekelas denganku itu Tsubasa dan bukan kau, kau memang jahat..." makinya lalu men-toel kepala Ginga yang ber-_headband_ biru.

"Ish, apa-apaan kau berani men-toel kepalaku yang agung ini, hah!?" seru Ginga tidak terima. Yah, dia jadi lupa pada makanannya yang belum habis. Masamune menyeringai remeh ke arah Ginga.

"Hah, apanya yang kepala agung? Aku cukup menggotongmu ke pangkas rambut dan menggundulkan kepalamu itu, hahahahaha!" kini giliran Masamune yang mengejek Ginga. Sementara Madoka―yang merupakan salah satu murid yang masih di kelas saat jam istirahat―memandangi mereka dengan tatapan lesuh kemudian mengheningkan cipta.

Madoka kemudian melirik ke arah jendela kelas, mencari suasana baru. "Kenapa, sih, kelakuan kekanak-kanakan mereka tidak pernah berubah," tuturnya dengan nada dramatis.

Sebelum Ginga sempat menjambak rambut Masamune, pria yang dibesarkan lima tahun di Amerika itu kemudian membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Hei, berbicara soal _Facenote_, apa kau sudah dengar tentang status berantai yang lagi populer itu?" tanya Masamune sambil menangkis tangan Ginga yang hampir menyentuh rambutnya.

Sedangkan pemuda ber-_beyblade_ Pegasis itu pun terdiam sebentar. Kemudian Ginga menautkan alisnya bingung. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya dengan wajah bodoh yang begitu indah dengan tambahan kilauan _screentone_. Masamune langsung menghela nafas dan menepuk jidatnya.

"Ampun, deh, kamu memang anak ketinggalan zaman," komentarnya tanpa bermaksud meledek. Setelah memakan sesuap nasi goreng dari kotak bekalnya, Ginga pun langsung cemberut.

"Sori, deh, aku ketinggalan zaman..." sahutnya mengakui kalau memang ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah populer di dunia maya. Karena tadi sudah dikatakan, ia jarang aktif di dunia maya ketimbang dunia nyata.

Kemudian Masamune meletakan siku tangannya di kepala bangku. "Nah, biar tidak ketinggalan zaman, bagaimana kalau kau coba? Lagi populer banget, lho, bahkan sampai _Gang_ Belut mencobanya di _Facenote_, hahahahaha!"

Upkh.

Mendengar kata Masamune, Ginga langsung tersedak seperti kodok kecekek. "Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Ginga, pelan-pelan makannya," komentar Madoka dari meja deretan belakang. Dan kemudian gadis berwajah manis itu pun bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu menghampiri Ginga.

"Uhuk... hah, maaf, maaf. Habisnya aku kaget karena kata Masamune," ucap Ginga tanpa maksud menyalahkan sahabat baiknya ini. Madoka sebetulnya dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas selain mereka bertiga. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja Ginga, lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap belakang.

"Maaf ikutan, tapi aku juga mencoba status berantai yang dikatakan Masamune itu," kemudian pembicaraan Madoka pun kembali menyambung kesana. Ginga tampak penasaran mendengarnya. Walau disisi lain merasa tertohok karena ia yang satu-satunya tidak tahu.

"Tuh, Madoka saja mencobanya. Masa kau tidak? _Gang_ Belut-nya Ryuga bahkan perang status berantai di _Facenote_. Dan karena seru, akhirnya aku menonton, hahahaha!" kata Masamune dengan bangganya atas perilaku bodohnya. Yang langsung dihadiahi tatapa _speechless_ dari Madoka.

Ginga manggut-manggut, kemudian kembali melahap satu sendok nasi goreng bawaannya. "Dan kalau tidak salah, adiknya Tsubasa bersama Kenta dan Chin Yun pun mencobanya. Aku sudah terhubung teman dengan mereka di _Facenote_, jadi aku tahu," tambah Madoka lagi. Ginga melotot sepuluh sentimeter mendengarnya. Demi siput balapan, bahkan adik sepupunya juga tahu, kok bisa-bisanya dia tidak!?

"S-Sampai Ryu-Ryuga dkk juga? Wah, sepopuler apa, sih? Aku jarang membuka akunku," kata Ginga sedikit lesuh. Hei, ia tampak seperti anak culun yang ketinggalan zaman, ironis sekali. Madoka dan Masamune yang melihatnya pun mengheningkan cipta sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Makanya, coba saja!" bujuk Masamune lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya yang berbalut seragam Blanachool itu. "Nanti pulang sekolah, kau tidak ada kegiatan, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Dan Ginga menggeleng dengan bodohnya sebagai jawaban.

Masamune manggut-manggut semangat. "Kalau begitu, nanti pulang kau harus _online_ di _Facenote_, aku jamin berandamu akan penuh dengan status-status berantai itu, deh!" katanya ceria. Madoka yang mendengar itu pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, siapa tahu kalau banyak yang _online_, status berantainya bisa sahut menyahut seperti obrolan, pasti asyik. Aku sampai _online_ selama dua jam karena sahut-sahutan status berantai dengan Mei Mei," tambah gadis itu lalu membetulkan letak kacamata _googles_ yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya.

Ginga mengangguk pelan. "Ta-Tapi bagaimana caranya aku ikutan nanti?"

"Caranya simpel dan sederhara, kok. Begitu kau melihat, kau pasti akan langsung mengerti. Kalau kau masih bodoh dan nggak paham, langsung buka _chat_ denganku saja, aku juga akan _online _sepulang sekolah!" seru Masamune meyakinkan. Dan Ginga yang betul-betul katrok dalam masalah dunia maya pun mulai mengangguk.

_Flashback End_

_..._

* * *

_And, finally..._

Setelah dibujuk oleh temannya, akhirnya ia mulai membuka akun _Facenote_-nya yang sudah tidak dibuka selama hampir tiga bulan. Wah, kenapa lama sekali? Alasannya sudah tahu, 'kan?

Klik.

Ginga pun mengeklik 'Beranda' yang merupakan kumpulan-kumpulan berita dari teman-temannya ataupun _fanspage-fanspage_ yang disukainya. Kemudian ia mulai menge-_scroll_ layar Beranda perlahan-lahan, memastikan apa kata Masamune benar atau tidak.

"Eh?"

Ginga melihat status yang sama berulang-ulang, walau tidak dibacanya dan hanya numpang melihat. Status itu ditulis oleh berbagai akun yang berbeda, banyak komentarnya pula. "Apa ini status berantai yang ia maksud?" pikirnya. Kemudian karena penasaran dan ingin memastikan. Ginga pun membacanya lebih jelas.

**The Psycho Damian**  
_Well, i don't care what the fucking stats is it. But my bitchy friend ask me to do this, whatever!  
If you see this status, you must copy paste it to your status.  
Like or comment on my status and I will send it to you:  
For me, you're:  
For me, you like a:  
For me, colour do suit with you is:  
For me, I always remember about you if i see:  
For me, something special from you is:  
For me, you being strong at:  
For me, your weakness is:_

_I'm already do it, __**Ryu-Ryu Belut Flame**__! And if you ask me to do this again, i will fuck you untill you die!_  
Ryu-Ryu Belut Flame dan 30 orang lainnya menyukai ini. 75 komentar. 27 Bagikan.

Ginga _sweatdrop_ melihat kalimat terakhir yang ditulis pemuda psikopat itu. Oh, mungkin ini yang tengah populer itu, pikir Ginga. Toh, jumlah komentarnya tak terbilang sedikit. Pantas saja Masamune bilang caranya cukup sederhana, ternyata ia cukup klik _like_ atau mengomentari status dari akun itu. Dan yang mencobanya pun ada sangat banyak.

Ginga menge-_scroll _ke bawah lagi.

**Catty Catty Johannes Cutie** to **Reiji The Master Of Galauers**.  
_For me, you're: Pecinta ular biadap.  
For me, you like a: snake.  
For me, colour do suit with you is: Hmm, pelangi!  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: Ikan cupang, hahahahaha.  
For me, something special from you is: Kegalauanmu, cocok untuk pemain video klip galau di hutan.  
For me, you being strong at: Hmm, sepertinya nggak ada.  
For me, your weakness is: Ularmu menikah dengan ikan cupang di Hawaii.  
_Madoka-chan, My Name Is Tategami, dan 13 orang menyukai ini. 23 komentar. Bagikan.  
_Komentar_:  
**Reiji The Master Of Galauers** Sialan! Kau mengingatkanku pada ularku tercintaaa! Dasar Johannes jahaaat! Awas nanti, kucingmu akan kucomblangkan dengan ikan hiu!  
**Catty Catty Johannes Cutie** JANGAAAAAN!  
**My Name Is Tategami** Aku sangat setuju. Just it.  
**Catty Catty Johannes Cutie** Kyoya jahaaaat! Kyoya kejam, tidak berperasaan, hati batu, muka kece, saraaaaaap!  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

"Huahahahahaha!" Ginga pun ngakak di tempatnya duduk sejadi-jadinya. Ternyata sedikit mengungkapkan perasaan, status berantai yang sedang populer itu. Kini Ginga bisa mengerti kenapa Masamune dan lainnya terlihat bersemangat membicarakan ini.

**Anak Tokek **to** Tendo Yu  
**_For me, you're: Ketua genk kita yang terhebat!  
For me, you like a: Pemberantas banci!  
For me, colour do suit with you is: Jingga, dong.  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: Hm, tentu saja __**Jackkie The Beauty**__  
For me, something special from you is: Warna matamu, bagus.  
For me, you being strong at: Melihat kakakmu diserang __**Jackkie The Beauty**__  
For me, your weakness is: Nothing :D  
_Tendo Yu, Kenta Didn't Have A Sin Anymore, dan 10 orang menyukai ini. 233 komentar. 12 Bagikan._  
_Komentar:**  
Jackkie The Beauty **UaPua!? BerUaNI-BerUaNInYA KamYU BoELaNG BuEGiTHU!?  
**Kenta Didn't Have A Sin Anymore** Aku nggak tahu dia bilang apa :(  
**Anak Tokek** Sudah cupu, alay pula. True Story.  
**Jackkie The Beauty** KuALEan UeMuaNG uAnAk YaNg BeaDAP!  
**Tendo Yu** Berisik, Bencong! Apa yang dikatakan temanku selalu benar!  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

Ginga_ sweatdrop_ dan _speechless_ di tempat. Kasihan sekali banci itu―eh, maksudnya Jack, dikeroyok tiga anak dalam status. Walau sebetulnya Ginga sendiri tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang Jack ketikan di komentarnya, ia bukan anak alay. Jadi jelas ia sama seperti Kenta yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Jack.

Oke, Ginga kembali menge-_scroll_ layar ke bawah.

**Prince Chao Xin** to **Da Shan**  
_For me, you're: Ketua yang terhormat dan membuat detak jantungku berhenti.  
For me, you like a: Jerapah yang tinggi menjulang dan begitu indah.  
For me, colour do suit with you is: Warna jingga yang diterpa sinar matahari pagi, kuning yang dilihat saat senja.  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: Jerapah.  
For me, something special from you is: Rambutmu yang mirip dengan bulu hidung jerapah, sangat eksotis.  
For me, you being strong at: Melihat komik porno __**Unicorno Masamune**__  
For me, your weakness is: Ketika dirimu terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi.  
_Mei Piau Liang, Dracula Pocongness, dan 122 orang lainnya menyukai ini. 45 komentar. 1 Bagikan.  
Komentar:_  
_**Da Shan** Aku bunuh kau, Chao Xin!  
**Prince Chao Xin** Lho, apa salahku?  
**Unicorno Masamune** Apaan, nih, namaku, kok dibawa-bawa!? Ini menghancurkan nama baik namanya, cepat hapus tag namaku, Jelek!  
**Prince Chao Xin** Hanya orang buta yang mengatakan ketampananku ini jelek *proudpose*  
**Unicorno Masamune** WHAT!? Aku masih bisa melihat, Brengsek!  
**Anak Tokek** Bagian yang terakhir itu dramatis banget, nggak bisa bedain ngomong sama cewek dengan ngomong sama ketua Da Shan. Lihat saja besok kau akan ditendang sama ketua.  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

Ginga _sweatdrop_ membayangkan bagaimana sosok Da Shan menurut penggambaran Chao Xin. Padahal semuanya beda derastis. Apalagi yang katanya bulu hidung jerapah, sejak kapan Chao Xin melihatnya? "Dasar anak itu..." kata Ginga pelan, kembali menge-_scroll_ ke bawah.

**My Name Is Tategami** to **Tsu-Basa**  
_For me, you're: Teman.  
For me, you like a: Elang.  
For me, colour do suit with you is: Ungu.  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: Binaragawan.  
For me, something special from you is: Kesabaran.  
For me, you being strong at: Main bey.  
For me, your weakness is: Si banci biadap.  
_Tsu-Basa, Tendo Yu, dan 15 orang lainnya menyukai ini. 68 komentar. 20 Bagikan.  
Komentar:  
**Tsu-Basa** Thanks atas tanggapannya *smile*  
**My Name Is Tategami** Yo, sama-sama *smile*  
**Unicorno Masamune** Kamu bisa senyum, ya, Kyo?  
**Prince Chao Xin** Anak diatasku cari mati, wahahahahaha.  
**My Name Is Tategami** ...  
**Tendo Yu** Cepetan kabur, Masamune niichan! D:  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

Ginga _sweatdrop_ melihat kebodohan Masamune. Pantas saja tadi pagi Kyoya sempat membumihanguskan anak berponi unik itu. Jadi ini alasannya, ya? "Masamune itu secara tidak langsung menyaingi Damian dalam hal penantang jiwa adrenarin..."

**Mei Piao Liang** to **The Psycho Damian**  
_For me, you're: The best stalker i meet.  
For me, you like a: Psycopath 100%.  
For me, colour do suit with you is: Aquamarine, karena warna mata dan warna rambutmu begitu.  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: Berita pembantaian.  
For me, something special from you is: Hm, mungkin kekuatanmu, hehehe.  
For me, you being strong at: Jiwa psikopatmu muncul.  
For me, your weakness is: Mengantri di bar legenda di Hawaii.  
_Ryu-Ryu Belut Flame, Unicorno Masamune, dan 30 orang menyukai ini. 45 komentar. 23 Bagikan.  
Komentar:  
**The Psycho Damian** Well, aku memang nggak suka dengan status rantai bla bla ini, tapi aku suka tanggapanmu dari semua tanggapan yang kuterima.  
**Ryu-Ryu Belut Flame** Aku sudah bilang, bukan status rantai, tapi status berantai!  
**The Psycho Damian** Whatever, Bitch!  
**Mei Piao Liang** Yey, aku senang kamu suka, hehehehe.  
**Catty Catty Johannes Cutie** Keajaiban...  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

"Wew, hebat sekali Mei Mei. Padahal dulunya Damian itu stalker akut menyeramkan dan aku salah satu korbannya..." komentar Ginga sedikitnya kagum dengan wanita asal Cina satu itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus mencoba!" Ginga pun jadi bersemangat begitu membaca status-status temannya yang saling sahut-menyahut itu. Kelihatannya cukup seru, pikirnya. Ia mulai klik _like _ke beberapa status temannya agar nantinya ia dikirimkan tanggapan yang sama seperti yang didapat lainnya.

"Ugh..." Ginga memijat keningnya sebentar. "Kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing, ya? Apa karena sudah lama aku tidak bermain laptop? Atau kurang makan?" pikirnya. Menghela nafas, akhirnya pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

"Sepertinya aku harus makan lagi atau minum obat," tuturnya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

...

Sekitar dua puluh menit setelah keluar, Ginga pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Ia sudah merasa kepalanya baikan setelah mengisi kembali perutnya dengan makanan dan meminum obat sakit kepala. Ginga berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, dimana disana ada sang laptop yang layarnya hitam karena ditinggal terlalu lama.

Pemuda berjabrik merah itu kemudian menggerakan kursornya agar layar itu kembali menyala. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat banyak notifikasi―pemberitahuan―pada akunnya yang biasanya sepi seperti padang gurun.

Klik.

_Unicorno Masamune, Reiji The Master Of Galauers, dan 11 teman lainnya mengirim sesuatu ke kronologi anda._

"Eh? Sudah sampai, ya, status berantai itu? Lihat, ah!" seru Ginga bersemangat. Ia sudah tidak sabar apa yang akan dikirimkan teman-temannya untuk Ginga.

**Unicorno Masamune** to **Hagane Ginga**  
_For me, you're: Orang keras kepala yang selalu merebut gelar nomor satu milikku!  
For me, you like a: Kuda tengik!  
For me, colour do suit with you is: Biru, blue, ao!  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: Julius-sensei lagi nunggangin kuda.  
For me, something special from you is: Rambut jabrik merahmu yang aneh!  
For me, you being strong at: Gak ada, gak ada hebat-hebatnya!  
For me, your weakness is: Banyak banget! Nggak kehitung lagi, deh!  
_My Name Is Tategami, Kenta Didn't Have A Sin Anymore, dan 20 orang lainnya menyukai ini. 20 komentar. 2 Bagikan.  
Komentar:  
**Kenta Din't Have A Sin Anymore** Apa!? Ginga niichan nggak selemah itu!  
**Ryu-Ryu Belut Flame** Lho, kamu nyoba juga, Gin? Kalau begitu akan kukerjai kau, hahahaha!  
**Madoka-chan** Demi kerang bertelor...  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

"Masamune sialan, awas dia!" gerutu Ginga sedikitnya esmoni―eh, maksudnya emosi melihat tanggapan Masamune padanya. Sepertinya besok Ginga betul-betul akan membawa palu lalu memukul kepalanya.

**Ryu-Ryu Belut Flame** to **Hagane Ginga**  
_For me, you're: Kuda terbang yang ada di wahana permainan.  
For me, you like a: Plankton, hahahaha!  
For me, colour do suit with you is: Hitam, supaya kau gelap dan tidak bisa melihat, hahahaha!  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: Ng... Keledai.  
For me, something special from you is: Hah, special? Apa aku nggak salah dengar?  
For me, you being strong at: Nggak ada kuat-kuatnya. Kau lemah!  
For me, your weakness is: Diriku, tentu saja! *pede*  
_Dracula Pocongness, Reiji The Master Of Galauers, dan 30 orang lainnya menyukai ini. 14 komentar. 35 Bagikan._  
_Komentar:  
**The Psycho Damian** Bitch, sejak kapan kau jadi tuli begini, hah? Pertama, kamu membaca dan nggak mendengar. Kedua, lagakmu menyebalkan. Sepertinya besok di sekolah ada telinga yang harus kutumbalkan *smirk*  
**Dracula Pocongness** Jangan, Damian!  
**The Psycho Damian** I don't care, Bastard. Anak bajingan satu ini memang perlu diberi hadiah agar dia bisa mendengar dengan baik.  
**Ryu-Ryu Belut Flame** Bagaimana caranya aku mendengar kalau telingaku ditumbalkan, Fuck?  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

Ginga kemudian mengheningkan cipta membaca postingan berikutnya. Padahal ia tidak klik _like _status milik Ryuga, kenapa anak pecinta belut itu malah mengirim tanggapan untuknya? Sebegitu besarkah rasa ingin menganggu yang dimiliki Ryuga padanya?

**Da Shan** to **Hagane Ginga**  
_For me, you're: Pemain bey terkuat dari kelas Jepang Blanachool.  
For me, you like a: Pegasis, of course.  
For me, colour do suit with you is: Setuju sama __**Unicorno Masamune**__, biru.  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: Hmm, arena beyblade.  
For me, something special from you is: Permainan beyblade-mu yang bagus.  
For me, you being strong at: Kombinasi dengan Pegasis.  
For me, your weakness is: __**The Psycho Damian**__.  
_Jackkie The Beauty, Anak Tokek, dan 34 orang lainnya menyukai ini. 122 komentar. 3 Bagikan.  
Komentar:  
**Prince Chao Xin** Ketua terlalu jujur, tapi aku setuju, hahahahaha! *smile*  
**Tsu-Basa** Soal warna, sebetulnya aku juga setuju.  
**Prince Chao Xin** Betul, sepertinya ketua Da Shan memiliki kemampuan menerawang, tapi tetap saja kalah dengan pesonaku, huhuhu...  
**Da Shan** Apanya yang kemampuan menerawang, aku bukan dukun! Dan besok aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Chao Xin!  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

Ginga _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Ia bingung mau bahagia atau bersedih melihat tanggapan Da Shan untuknya. Ya, walau kata Chao Xin ada benarnya kalau Da Shan terlalu jujur, tapi ia sedikit tidak terima melihat bagian _weakness_-nya itu. Dan ia bersyukur anak yang dulu membuntutinya tidak meninggalkan komentar apapun di status berantai dari Da Shan.

**My Name Is Tategami** to **Hagane Ginga**  
_For me, you're: Kuda berenerjik tinggi.  
For me, you like a: Kuda.  
For me, colour do suit with you is: Merah, biar nggak mainstream.  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: Kuda melayang di udara.  
For me, something special from you is: Headband kudamu.  
For me, you being strong at: Main racing car, sampai ngesot-ngesot pula.  
For me, your weakness is: Batu. I don't have an idea.  
_Reiji The Master Of Galauers, Tendo Yu, dan 12 orang lainnya menyukai ini. 238 komentar. 44 Bagikan.  
Komentar:  
**Reiji The Master Of Galauers** Hiks, betul, tuh, tega-teganya dia menabrakku saat di Hawaii! Ginga kejam, tidak berperasaan, jahaaat!  
**Catty Catty Johannes** **Cutie** Hah, masa ditabrak begitu sudah nangis, dasar lebay! Kau tidak mau menyusul **Jack The Beauty** menjadi bencong, kan? Hahahahaha!  
**Jack The Beauty** UaPuA MaeKsOEd YOu!? UaKU BoEkuAn bUanCHi!  
**Catty Catty Johannes Cutie** Aku bilang bencong, bukan banci, weeek!  
**Tendo Yu** Mati saja kau, Bencong!  
**Kenta Didn't Have A Sin Anymore** Ya, mati saja kau bencong gila! *marah*  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

Kemudian Ginga pun menepuk jidatnya melihat status berantai yang dikirimkan Kyoya untuknya. Sepertinya kejujuran―mungkin―Kyoya jauh lebih frontal dibandingkan Da Shan. Tapi ternyata status-status seperti ini seru juga, mungkin nanti pemuda berambut merah ini akan mencoba _copy paste _status aslinya ke kronologinya agar ia bisa mengirim balik ke mereka-mereka.

"Huh?" kemudian mata keemasan Ginga tertuju pada status berantai berikutnya yang terkirim di kronologinya. Dan kemudian wajahnya langsung memucat melihat nama siapa yang tertera disana.

**The Psycho Damian** to **Hagane Ginga**  
_For me, you're: I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STATUS.  
For me, you like a: MY BELOVED TARGET OF STALK.  
For me, colour do suit with you is: AND FOR PRESENT FOR YOUR WORK.  
For me, I always remember about you if i see: I WILL.  
For me, something special from you is: STALK YOU AGAIN.  
For me, you being strong at: DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE.  
For me, your weakness is: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_Tsu-Basa, Ryu-Ryu Belut Flame, dan 37 orang lainnya menyukainya ini. 10 komentar. 99 Bagikan.  
Komentar:_  
_**Tsu-Basa** Oh  
**My Name Is Tategami** My  
**Unicorno Masamune** GOAT  
**Kenta Didn't Have A Sin Anymore** What the  
**Tendo Yu** Fucking  
**Anak Tokek** Is this?  
**Ryu-Ryu Belut Flame** Nice work, Ginga! Hahahahaha!  
Lihat komentar berikutnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" teriak Ginga sekencang-kencangnya sambil memegang kepalanya lalu menggeleng-geleng seperti kuda kesurupan. Habis sudah hari esoknya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak mengikuti permainan status berantai ini, karena mungkin besok ia sendiri yang akan dibuntuti secara berantai.

_Then_, apa kalian akan mencobanya juga?

* * *

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Hahahahaha, ini dia fict yang kami persembahkan kepada pecinta MFB sekalian! :D Ditulis sekuel karena sifat karakter dan latar belakang mereka sama persis dengan yang ada di fict Baka Hollidays. Walau sebenarnya nggak terlalu berhubungan dengan fict BakaH sendiri, hehehe. Fict ini bedasarkan inspirasi Gane pada teman-teman facebook-nya yang mengikuti status berantai ini, jadi terciptalah ide fict ini dengan Saki sebagai penulis seluruhnya. Bagaimana? Garing, 'kan? XD *emang*

Yang sudah Gane tag di facebook, wajib review! *pasang-wajah-Damian* Kalau kalian sampai tidak meninggalkan jejak, maka kami akan... *backsound sinetron on* memakan kepala kalian! *jangan-woi*

Nggak, kok, bercanda. Dan untuk pembaca sekalian, bersedia meninggalkan jejak sebelum meninggalkan fict ini? Saran, kritik, komentar, semuanya akan diterima dengan senang hati, lumayan 'kan bisa kami pakai untuk perbaikan dan sarana referensi? Hehehehehe. Jaa nee!

Sincerely,  
Hyucchi / SakiGane / IllushaCerbeast.


End file.
